EEvee magic misfit
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: 'It's ok I won't hurt you' He stuck his hand out to me and I took another step back. 'Pikachu thunderbolt' Ash reached for me and I snapped at him. After a minute Pikachu appeared beside. 'Don't try and stop me' -just a thought, one shot?


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Umm hi my name is misty waterflower. On a normal day in running the gym my family owns known for water Pokémon happily caring for all the Pokémon. Today though I just ran through a town and heard radio reports about myself going missing.

Let me explain I am a fiery red-head with blue eyes and am the youngest of the sensational sisters. I used to travel with a boy named ash and his Pikachu and we were always followed around by this sad little group that called themselves team rocket. They spent their careers trying to capture Pikachu and irritating me and ash. They showed up at the gym about a week ago and spouted out their little motto told them to go away.

Apparently they didn't because the next thing I knew I was inside a cage outside my house. They were laughing but then meowth got shoved and the bickering started. I saw one of them step on a green button and then a flash of light blinded me, suddenly I was small enough that I could slip through the cage. I thought it must've made the cage bigger so without much thought I took off running through my town on the way to the woods.

I heard Jessie scream out 'Get her seviper!' And a yell from James 'Go cacnea!'

I got hit by a poison sting and I stumbled off a cliff and into a river.

I woke up later in a room I didn't recognize and an old man mixing something in a bowl.

He saw me awake and smiled in my direction. 'Hey there little one how are you feeling?'

I tried to tell him good but all I heard myself saw was 'ee!'

I startled myself by the sound and jumped up.

The old man placed two bowls in front of me one with water, and another with Pokémon food.

'Calm down there eevee you'll be ok here until you get up the strength to leave.'

I lifted up my hand to look at it and instead a brown paw came into my vision. I started at it for a while but I eventually gave up and ate the Pokémon food.

That was several days ago and I just entered another forest. I'm now taking a break hiding in the trunk of a big hollow tree.

I have been resting here for a while trying to come up with something to do.

'Pikachu thunderbolt!'

My head whipped towards toe voice and I recognized it immediately and took off running towards it. A few minutes of running through the bushes and I burst out of the bushes panting, there he was.

Ash was battling the girl may and her torchic; mays brother max and brock were on the sidelines making something to eat.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me and may squealed.

'Oh how cute an eevee!'

Torchic and Pikachu ran over to me chattering away but I ignored them all I could think about was getting Pikachu to understand it was me.

'Pikachu listen!'

He paused but before I could say anything else I was lifted into the air and near smothered by a hug.

'Oh you're so cute!'

Once I realized it was May that had ahold of me I used bite on her arm and she dropped me, once on all fours I growled at her. Torchic suddenly appeared in-between the two of us and tried to peck me, I dodged him and backed away slowly I didn't really want to fight her Pokémon if I could avoid it.

'Hey may what's going on?!'

Ash ran over and may was rubbing her arm where I had hurt her. 'Nothing ash, it's a wild eevee.'

When ash came over may got a lovey dovey look in her eyes and it made me mad so I turned around and kicked dirt at her with my back feet in a sand attack.

'Hey!' And may fell to the ground covered in dirt and I snickered.

Torchic shot out a flamethrower at me and I turned tail and ran towards brock. I hid behind his legs with torchic coming after me.

He put his hands on his hips and glared down at torchic. 'Now you stop that.'

Torchic protested saying that I hurt may but he said that he just needed to calm down. When torchic did calm dawn he went back over to May and sulked.

Brock turned to me and kneeled; I sat and waited for him to do something. He reached out and pet me on my head in between my ears pushing my bangs a little lower over my right eye.

I smiled and leaned into his hand closing my eyes. 'You're a trouble maker aren't you?'

I opened my eyes to grin at him and ash was kneeling beside him smiling at me, I jumped and backed up a step.

'It's ok I won't hurt you' He stuck his hand out to me and I took another step back, sat down and looked at the ground.

'Brock what's wrong?'

'It's ok ash she's just shy'

'I don't think she's shy, I think she's mean!'

She was coming at me fast and I jumped to attention with a growl.

Brock grabbed her. 'She doesn't seem to like you may, what did you do to her?'

'Nothing!'

'Did you pick her up without warning?'

'…Maybe'

'No wonder she bit you, she's wild may.'

Ash piped in. 'You should've known better may'

Pikachu ran over to me while they were bickering and gave me a curious look.

'You were trying to tell me something before miss, I'm sorry what was it?'

I paused with wide eyes momentarily surprised he could talk and then I sat down and smiled at him.

'Hey Pikachu it's misty'

At first he didn't do anything, just stared at me in shock.

'What m-misty? How?'

'I'm not sure some machine of team rockets'

Suddenly he smiled wide just like ash then he wrapped me up in a hug.

'It's so good to see you misty!'

I nuzzled my head into his shoulder and laughed lightly.

'It's good to see you too Pikachu, I've missed you guys.'

He pulled away. 'We need to tell ash!'

He went to run in his direction but I ran in front of him.

'I don't think that's a good idea'

'Why not?'

'Team rockets after me right?'

'Its better he didn't know, besides I don't want him to know it's me, I'm afraid.'

'Of what misty?'

'That if he knows it's me he'll send me back to the gym, this might be my only chance left for an adventure.'

He smiled at me then, a soft smile like something you would get from your older brother and I grinned flashing my teeth.

'Alright misty but that means you have to compete with me'

He winked me and I laughed before I tackled him to the ground. I bit his ear lightly and took off running, he chasing behind me before I was tackled right back.

May must've seen us. 'Hey ash looks like the eevee and Pikachu are fighting'

'Nah they're just playing, hey Pikachu come over here!'

Pikachu paused long enough for me to jump on him and sit proudly on his back. 'I win'

He grumbled under me. 'Oh haha misty get off'

I bounced off and stuck my lounge out at him. 'You're no fun'

He laughed. 'Brock was right, you are childish'

I growled. 'What was that?!'

'Nothing red head. 'With that he took off running to ash and I was right behind him.

He jumped on ashes head sense he was sitting and I slammed into ashes chest at full speed. It knocked ash to the ground with an 'oof!' and the wind out of me.

I leaned up and shook my head spotting Pikachu a few feet away laughing. I was about to go after him when I was lifted in the air. Stunned I looked down to the hands that had me, fingerless gloves.

Oh yea I ran into ash oops.

He leaned up and held me in front of him. 'What was that for?'

I let my head hang a bit and tried to pull a pout, it seemed to work because he smiled at me. He pet me on my head like brock and then put me in his lap to continue petting me. It felt wonderful, like a massage and if I would've been a cat Pokémon I would've been purring.

I knew it was wrong but I didn't care, I laid down and let him pet me closing my eyes.

'You like the attention from ash don't you misty'

I opened my eyes to glare at him. 'Don't ruin this Pikachu'

He laughed and sat down beside ash.

'Where did you come from girl?'

I looked up to ash then laid my head back down.

'Eevee are native to the kanto region why would it be here in hoenn brock?'

'I don't know max'

My eye twitched, he called me an it. I glared at him and he took a step back.

'What's its problem?'

I growled and brock chuckled. 'Looks like she doesn't like to be called an it'

I gave brock a grateful look he always could understand me.

When everyone went to eat I walked a little ways away to where I heard rushing water, it was just on the other side of the bushes.

I sat there and watched it smiling; I always did love the water.

Suddenly a mechanic vaporeon came out of the water and shot a net at me out of its mouth, I wasn't fast enough. It dunked me in the water and then the net electrocuted me.

I needed help. 'EEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!'

Meowth's voice, 'Eh shut up'

I was shocked again.

It was several minutes later when I started to pass out but then Pikachu burst from the bushes with ash following him. 'Eevee no!'

Then I passed out. When I woke up again it was dark and team rocket was all asleep in sleeping bags.

I tried to use a move to get out of my cage but found I could barely stand. Instead of exhausting myself I curled into a ball and wrapped my tail around me. I cried myself to sleep.

'Wake up twerp!'

My eyes snapped open to morning and meowth in front of my cage.

He opened my cage and grabbed me. 'You're more trouble than your worth'

Then he threw me into a glass tube like thing. I put my paws against it. 'What are you going to do to me?!'

'Sell you to the boss. 'Meowth laughed.

'Were just trying to decide which evolution to change you into'

'Meowth! Don't tell her our plans!'

'Eh shut your trap James!'

'Both of you shut up and let's get this over with before the twerps find us!'

'Right!', 'Right!'

They each pulled out a stone.

'She will be a flareon!'

'She will be a vaporeon!'

'She will be a jolteon!'

Then they started fighting. I couldn't do anything but pray that ash would find me.

Suddenly Jessie yelled and they shut up.

'Let's try all three something interesting is bound to happen'

They agreed and put the stones in the machine. I heard it power up and scratched at the walls of the glass tube with what little strength I had left.

'It's no use.'

I couldn't even stop to glare at him before the tri-colored light hit me. I screamed.

I felt my body stretch and bend unnaturally.

I suddenly vaguely heard ash scream and Pikachu's thunderbolt but it seemed so far away.

When it was over I fell to the floor of the tube trying to breathe correctly. I opened my eyes to see ash and Pikachu trying to get inside my tube and smiled before I passed out.

When I woke up again I was looking into the face of nurse joy. 'There you'll be just fine'

I gave her a confused look and watched as she put away some gauze.

'I'll be right back don't move'

Then she left the room. Ash got me out, I was safe. I smiled and went to lick my paw, it was blue…

What?!

It took all my strength to stand and when I did I was shaky. Just then the door opened again, nurse joy was back but ash and Pikachu were with her.

Pikachu jumped off ashes shoulder and onto my table. 'Misty you have to lie down'

'Leave me alone Pikachu'

Ash reached for me and I snapped at him. He backed up a step and I jumped from the table, or at least I tried. The moment my feet hit the ground my legs gave out, ash rushed to my aid and I growled at him.

Pikachu jumped beside me. 'Misty what are you doing?'

'I-I have to see.'

I struggled to my feet and each step was painful and sluggish. I was headed to the mirror across the room; I could see it leaned up against the wall.

After a minute Pikachu appeared beside. 'Don't try and stop me'

'I won't' with that he put his steady weight into my good side and helped me hobble to the mirror.

I stood in front of it eyes wide.

I was a flareon except my fur was blue, with yellow markings like a painter had a seizure in the middle of a masterpiece, but my Maine and tail were white.

I fell to the ground in shock and cried. 'What am I?'

'We don't know misty'

He sat beside me and pet my head.

I heard someone sigh and then ash's voice. 'What can we do for her nurse joy?'

'Unfortunately there's nothing I can do'

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
